


Under the Moonlight

by electricheart



Series: prompts: 99 words [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt - purlieu [a persons usual haunts/ the area near or surrounding a place]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - purlieu [a persons usual haunts/ the area near or surrounding a place]

Gerome would like to argue that the purlieu behind camp was his and Minerva's, and anyone who came to it were the outsiders and the invaders. Still, he watches from the shadows under a tree as Morgan practices her swordsmanship, unaware of his or Minerva's presence. He watches as she swings, makes a jump and twirls, in that strange way of her's, her dark hair becoming a halo around her. She has her mother's gracefulness, he realizes when he sees her land swiftly without a problem, the same way he's seen Lady Say'ri do, the few times he's fought near her.

She's beautiful, he thinks, in a different way than her mother is. While Lady Say'ri glows, Morgan seems to sparkle. He once explained it to his mother- _to Cherche_ only to be heard by his father who had asked if Morgan was perhaps using a bit of magic for effect. 

Gerome wouldn’t doubt it, if he were honest with himself (Morgan does love playing tricks on others).

He doesn’t think that's the case now, as he watches her, a rare, serious expression on her face, fully engrossed in her training to be playing with magic. He thinks about the Morgan who he's seen smiling and joking with Owain, the Morgan that drives Laurent up the wall with her tome stacking, the strange way Inigo seems to almost behave around her, and even Yarne's ever terrified expression whenever she goes near him, and he thinks, this is the Morgan that they should know, the one that's the most beautiful.

The Morgan he's glad to be seeing.


End file.
